Alois, The Perverted
by DarkOtakuKnights
Summary: just some random crack i decided to do around 10pm. Claude is being constantly seduced by Alois. How does he stop it? Or does He secretly like it?


A/N: I really don't like Alois Trancy… you can only **GUESS** why. Poor Ciel. It's not his fault he was born sexy. Its **MY **fault. Haha, naw I don't have a god complex, but Ayame does. ANWHO, I just **HAD**to write this one-shot. Really short though.

~Akane :D

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER, CLAUDE, OR ALOIS. Nor do I want to own Alois. Bleh. **

* * *

><p>It was a regular afternoon in the Trancy Manor as far as Claude Faustus could tell. Which was pretty far, considering him being a demon and all. Well Claude thought it was going <em>too<em> normal, and decided to investigate. Usually he would here His highness calling Hannah a…filthy whore, or trying to push her down the stairs. Curious as to why Alois hates Hannah, he'll never know. And for the time he's not trying to humiliate, and-or kill Hannah, he's confessing his undying love to the poor butler. Claude smiled remembering one of their…_earlier_ encounters.

* * *

><p>"<em>CLAUDE!" Alois hollered into his butlers' ear. Claude put down his broom and looked at his master.<em>

"_Yes, you highness?" He said trying to hear out of his now damaged ear._

"_I have come to tell you that you do not need to hide in the closet." He said matter-of-factly. Claude looked at him confused. "What do you mean, sir?"_

"_I know you love me. I love you to, so we should have babies together. Of course we have to get married first and-" Claude cut him off their._

"_Your highness. I do not love you-shall never love you, and will not produce your demon seed. You don't even have the right parts. Now move before I puke."_

"_It's OK to feel strange . No one will reject you for being gay!" He hollered as the butler walked away._

* * *

><p>Then he frowned, remembering how all of the demon servants avoided him for a good month. Damn brat. Will he ever realize no one loves him? He checked the masters "secret" closet. Its actually a small room dedicated to Claude. A 68 inch cut out of the demon surrounded by candles and incense. Hmm, not there. He started towards the dining hall. Alois usually wastes his appetite eating sweets there. He reminisced the time where he made fun of his master.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Your highness…please stop eating sweets." Claude begged Alois.<em>

"_Oh Claude, I know you love me and care about my health, but I assure you I will not contract any diseases." Said Alois, stuffing his face full of candy._

"_Honestly, Alois? I do not care if you get diabetes-Hell I _encourage_ it! But your getting fat and I just don't want to see your fat thighs in those fag boy shorts. It's degrading. Those shorts only look good on Ciel Phantomhive."_

"_Don't you dare say that fags name in this house! Him and his ugly…UGLY EYELASHES! Hannah put you up to this, didn't she? You love my thighs! Hannah, get down here you filthy whore!" he hollered._

_The demon sighed, "If is a fag, then what the hell are you?"_

* * *

><p>Claude walked into the dining room, realizing its empty, too. How queer. He makes his way upstairs to the masters' chambers. He knocks on his door and walks in. He remembered two nights ago what transpired here and laughed.<p>

"_CLAUDE! Come to my room now!" The young earl shouted._

"_What is it master?" He looked Alois over once and nearly gagged. The boy was naked, save for a bow tie. How revolting. He tried not to show his obvious disgust, but even Alois, the most oblivious person _had_ to realize it._

"_Do you like my attire?" Apparently not._

"_No sir I do not. Please change." He cringed as Alois walked over to him._

"_OH! You want me to change out of my bow tie? You sick bastard you!" he giggled._

"_No, sir. Change into _clothes_. Please I beg of you. This is the most horrid sight I've ever seen in my centuries of living."_

"_Is there any outfit you would like me to wear?" He asked exasperated._

"_Cosplay as Ciel Phantomhive."_

_Thankfully he got the hint, for he quickly got dressed._

"_HANNAH GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS OVER HERE! I NEED TO PUNCH SOMETHING!"_

* * *

><p>He chuckled to himself as he searched the room. Empty. Huh. He went to look in the bathroom. He opened the door to Alois, singing into a hairbrush.<p>

"Claude, My boy.

Be my toy!

You'll be mine

Because DAMN boy, your fine!" He turns around and sees me.

Ew.

**A/N:** **HEY** :D i love this fic because of how Alois gets **burned** by Claude! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, like when i stare at a picture of Ciel for hours. ANYWHO hope ya enjoyed it! ~**Akane OUT**


End file.
